


The Magical Jon Kent and Three Horny Boys

by gmartinez12



Category: Batman (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Shota, boys love sex, god have mercy on alfred, i think i just wrote an orgy, is this an orgy, lots of boysex, my first try at a gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: Jon Kent doesn’t have magic powers, but he has a rather mystical way with his friends that make them want to do what he wants. It’s said that Damian Wayne absolutely can’t refuse him once Jon smiles a certain way. Jon was just giving Damian a private magic show when Billy Batson and Colin Wilkes arrive, unwittingly getting involved in Jon’s magical playtime.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	The Magical Jon Kent and Three Horny Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy Valentines! But more than that, happy Super Sons Anniversary!!!! Yes, three years ago around this time, Super Sons debuted on their own comic series, bringing to life the wonderfully adorable relationship between Jon and Damian for fans everywhere. 
> 
> To celebrate, I’ve spent the better part of a month concocting what I swore to myself was a short sexy gangbang fic between Damian, Jon, Billy Batson, and Colin Wilkes. But because I’m a damn liar and a sadist, I overworked myself and apparently the word “short” was erased from my vocabulary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this smutty fic, and keep the love for Super Sons alive, either sfw or nsfw.
> 
> Also, Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**The Magical Jon Kent and Three Horny Boys**

Damian Wayne, as a rule, was not at all impressed by magic. Even as a thirteen-year-old in a world filled with superheroes and monstrous villains—and an actual magician lady that uses magic to fight bad guys—magic was just another power. It was another tool, another weapon, and during Zatanna’s day job, just parlor tricks.

“Tt, how are you…so _good_ at this _? Ohhh…”_

Magic was originally a word used to describe what couldn’t be described. It was a word for incomprehensible wonders; it was a name for the surreal. It was the abstract that defied the conventions of reality.

 _“Nhhhhh_ …there! More!”

Real magic was the fluttering in your heart after seeing the breadth of a mountainous landscape. True magic was the force that kept you rooted to the spot as you stared at the vast sky of glittering stars, breathing in the weight of your own insignificance against the bright fiery jewels of the universe.

“ _Jon!_ Oh _gods_ …”

At that moment, Damian’s best friend Jon was a _magician._ It was ironic considering that Kryptonians were supposed to be weak to magic.

“I can’t hold on if you keep… _unngh_ …”

Jon wasn’t pulling a rabbit out of his hat, or flicking sparks out of a magic wand. He was doing something far more typical for an eleven-year-old boy like himself. He was doing something that much more closely resembled what _true_ magic was, and it was overwhelming Damian’s mind.

“C’mon, D—admit it. I’m better than you at this.”

“Jon… _hngf_ …you don’t…know me that well if you…think I’ll submit so easily…”

“Fine. You asked for it, D.”

When Jon resumed his task, Damian saw _stars_ . Damian could _taste_ the vastness of the cosmos. He could _hear_ the stars colliding inside him. _This_ was magic. Jon could make magic happen.

Specifically, magic happened when Jon Kent was sucking Damian’s dick with the lust and determination of a horny pubescent boy out to prove he was the superior cocksucker.

Despite his young age, Jon was an aficionado of fellatio. He maintained a steady rhythm to his sucking, his head bobbing up and down progressively faster whenever he sensed Damian was getting close, and then drastically slower to deny the slightly older boy’s much-longed-for climax. He repeated this over and over again. His tongue swirled all around Damian’s slick and sensitive cockhead, which had already peeked out of the foreskin because of how engorged and eager it already was. That didn’t stop Jon from playing with the skin anyway, licking all around and under it, making sure that Damian’s hood received a very thorough tongue bath.

The fact that his actions edged Damian to the point of exasperation and desperation was of no concern to Jon. In a rare moment of conceit and selfishness, he was sucking Damian’s hairless four-incher solely for his own pleasure. The filling sensation of having cock in his mouth comforted Jon, much like how a pacifier comforted a baby. Truth be told, Jon treated Damian’s cock like a toy that he claimed as his own, free to suck and slurp on it as he pleased.

By this point, Damian was a writhing mess of libido. He’d long since ceded control of his body over to his dick, which Jon was so eagerly sucking dry. When Jon shifted his position, Damian’s body followed, eager to keep his dick inside the younger boy's mouth at all times. This was less a need than it was a basic biological _truth_. Damian’s cock would go wherever Jon’s mouth was because that was how the world worked—at least in that moment. Rewriting the rules of reality was another peculiar effect of the sexual 'magic' that Jon was inflicting on Damian.

Damian’s arms and legs thrashed every now and then, a defense mechanism for when the pleasure _almost_ reached the tipping point. Damian’s toes curled, his hands gripped the sheets, and his muscles twitched and spasmed. His eyes were closed, and he felt like they’d pop right out of his head from the pressure building up in his body, beginning with his crotch. His vocabulary, usually so very refined, was reduced to grunting and panting. Damian heard himself moan a scandalously melodious note, not unlike a professional porno actor, and he was mortified to realize that it had come from his own mouth.

But then, that was how Jon’s _magic_ worked on Damian. It had turned the proud son of Batman into nothing more than a boy wracked by lust and sex. If Jon didn’t let him cum soon, Damian was almost sure he’d go mad. He didn’t have anyone else to blame for his predicament, either, since he’d been the one who’d taught Jon all that the boy knew, and Damian was the one who’d challenged Jon’s cocksucking prowess that day.

“Jon, please!” Damian begged. “Let me cum already!”

Jon responded by slowing his pace once more, and then grinning mischievously at Damian in a way only a boy with his lips still lovingly wrapped around his best friend’s dick could. 

Damian knew he was close. Jon probably needed only to bob his head just one last time before he blew his load. But if the look in Jon’s eyes said anything, it was that he was gonna make Damian _suffer_ for it.

\---

Unbeknownst to both cock _sucker_ and cock _suckee_ , their clandestine magic show was not as assured of privacy as they’d thought. Just outside the room, two other boys flanked the closed door, their backs against the wall and sitting cross-legged on the floor. One was Colin Wilkes, a thirteen-year-old redhead who moonlighted as a hero that could shape-shift into a hulking, super-strong adult with the alias of “Abuse”. He also cherished the title of being Damian’s first friend. The other was Billy Batson, the fifteen-year-old guardian of the realms who regularly shape-shifted into his magically-endowed adult hero alter-ego, Shazam. He _wished_ he could claim to be Damian’s friend.

The boys sat there with long faces, staring at their shoes amid the lewd music of Damian’s audible moans wafting out through the otherwise secure door. Colin’s eye twitched every time Damian moaned an octave higher than usual, and Billy kept looking at his watch impatiently, as though hoping his power set also included time manipulation (it didn’t).

“How long has it been?” Colin asked miserably.

Billy looked at his watch again. “An hour and twenty-three minutes.”

“Damn…” Colin sighed. “Just how long can you suck a boy’s dick before he cums?”

“It’s those Kryptonian genes and assassin training, I’m telling you,” Billy complained. “Jon doesn’t ever get tired so he can edge Damian all he wants, and Damian can last three times as much as a normal person.” 

“So, more unfair things for us to mope about, huh?” Colin said with a sad smile.

“Truth,” Billy agreed. “Everything about Damian is unfair.”

The concept of unfairness had been haunting both boys ever since they’d met Damian Wayne. For one thing, Damian was unfairly _handsome_. His face was lean but boyishly curved. His body was tight but his muscles were only as firm as they needed to be, and took little away from his still-childlike figure. His eyes were deep green and his smile was serene. Even his small stature was a point in his favor, lending him a significant cuteness factor.

Both Colin and Billy were utterly enchanted by how unreasonably handsome Damian was when they’d each met him for the first time. Damian’s beauty was unfair because neither boy even stood a chance to _not_ be attracted to him. This went double for Billy, since he’d been wholly convinced that before he’d met Damian, he was exclusively into _girls_. Needless to say, both of them were hopelessly smitten by Damian, and had long since wanted to get inside his pants.

One other unfair thing was how both of their chances to do just that were taken away from them before they could fully capitalize on them. Colin was more than a little miffed that despite having met Damian a full three years earlier, and—despite his self-proclaimed (and not entirely validated) claim as Damian’s first true friend—they’d never had the chance to sleep together. And in the three years that they’d been apart, his position as “Damian’s friend” had been usurped by one Jonathan Kent (who, Colin had to admit, was also annoyingly cute).

Billy, meanwhile, had fancied himself as Damian’s de-facto mentor, back when Damian temporarily had superpowers and needed training. Unfortunately, Damian had been all business and had rebuffed Billy every time that he’d asked Damian to hang out. Billy had even revealed his normal kid form to Damian, who’d remained unfazed and had declined Billy’s invitation to look at porn in his room at the Watchtower. Though, admittedly, Billy conceded that Damian might have partly refused because, at the time, all the porn Billy had to show were straight ones. Still, he'd thought that he and Damian had something going on at least, and he'd been devastated when Damian had lost his powers and stopped seeing him to train.

When Colin and Billy learned that Damian had come out as gay and was making no attempts to hide his sexual exhortations (much to the pained chagrin of his father, the usually stoic Batman), both of them had planned to catch Damian in his room and propose a threesome. However, they’d been immediately blindsided when they’d reached Damian’s door to find him already happily making the most out of a surprise sexy visit from Jon Kent. With their plans so cruelly dashed, they’d both slumped to the floor just outside the room; with no backup plan and still very sexually frustrated.

That sad blend of misery and unfulfilled teenage desire was enough to cloud both boys’ senses, since, if they’d been paying more attention to the sultry events on the other side of the door, they’d have realized that the moaning had crescendoed and then abruptly stopped. The bedsprings that had sounded like they were getting pounded into submission suddenly ceased creaking, too. The first inkling that Billy and Colin had that something in their fortunes had changed was when Jon Kent opened the door, still very naked with his hairless boner quite erect, sending both older boys scrambling to get to their feet, failing, and falling on top of each other.

“Guys,” Jon began, with the kind of casual exasperation one expected more from a boy late for class than a boy that reeked sex. “How long are Damian and I gonna wait before you two _came_ in?”

Billy and Colin gawked at Jon, his hair a tangled mess of black, spittle and cum residue trailing the corner of his lip, and his cocklet proudly jutting out at full mast. The notion that he was actually expecting them to interrupt the lascivious goings-on of the room was utterly discombobulating to both of them.

“Well…we ah…we didn’t think you’d…you were busy and…” Billy sputtered, trying to recoup some of the cool preppy behavior he was usually known for.

“We didn’t want to be rude,” Colin added. Despite his claim, though, he couldn’t help but stare at Jon’s rigid boy-spear instead of into his eyes, and that, Colin had to admit, was already quite rude.

Jon giggled and seemed—for just a few seconds—like the sunny and bright eleven-year-old that he normally was when he had all of his clothes on.

“Are you kidding?” Jon asked, still chuckling in disbelief. “Damian would _love_ you guys to join in! Ask him yourself!”

Jon stepped aside to give Billy and Colin a better view of the room inside. The foot of the queen-sized bed was facing the door and was easily visible from where they were standing. Equally visible was Damian sprawled on his back in the middle of it, looking as unconscious as a boy who’d had his soul sucked right out of him. His cock was still hard and pointing to the ceiling, leaving no question as to where his soul had been sucked out through.

Jon gave Billy and Colin a sheepish grin. “Well, I mean you can ask him when he wakes up from being so spazzed out.”

“Wow,” Billy sighed. At Jon’s behest, he entered the room, his eyes never leaving Damian’s sexy form. Almost by instinct, he started stripping off his red hoodie jacket, shirt, and jeans in short order.

Colin, meanwhile, hesitated. He was quite wary of things that seemed too good to be true. Seeing a very naked and sexed-up Damian was certifiably under the ‘too good to be true’ category. He glanced at Jon, who was beaming at him, arms graciously gesturing inside the room. The younger boy resembled a proper hotel doorman, except he lacked that distinct bellhop attire...or for that matter, any attire at all. 

Just a little while ago, Colin had been feeling immensely jealous of Jon for being Damian’s best friend in his absence. But now, seeing the impossibly cute tween, with his sunny cheerful face and pert diagonally-pointing erection, Colin felt gratified. He couldn’t fault Damian for falling for Jon—the boy had charm and looks for days. If anyone was gonna replace Colin at Damian’s side, one couldn’t have done better than Jon Kent.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Colin asked one last time, although he already knew the answer. 

In response, Jon took Colin’s hand and placed it on his stiff four-and-a-half-inch prick. Colin automatically closed his fist gently around it, and stroked it a few times. Both of them smiled at each other. 

Inside the room, Billy was already fully naked, his rock-hard six-inch cock already pointed directly at where Damian lay. Colin giggled a little at how much of an eager-beaver Billy was. The older teen could only shrug and grin at his red-haired friend, who was still standing by the door. 

“H—hey, Damian,” Billy said when he’d made the final few steps to the bed, his voice hitching from how excited and horny he was. “So uhm, Jon said that you were cool with us joining, and...wow, are you like, even awake?”

Not a second after he’d spoken, Billy’s stiff cock was snatched by a very firm hand. Before Billy had even time to register the warmth of the skin wrapping—or rather choking—his dick, the hand pulled him closer until his thighs were touching the cool sheets of the bed.

“Yes, Batson, I’m conscious enough to hear how much you’ve wanted to ravage me since we first met,” Damian said. 

To anyone else, he would have sounded annoyed. But to those that knew him, this was Damian’s tone when he was trying very hard to hide his excitement with a veil of aloofness. The more disinterested Damian sounded, the more he was actually very much interested. Billy had been around Damian long enough to know this much. Well, that and the additional fact that Damian was now kneading his throbbing cock was a very poignant sign of Damian’s assent.

“I don’t remember ever saying that…” Billy chuckled, his cheeks warming up from Damian’s ministrations.

“Never had to,” Damian said. He’d intended to sound as impertinent and insufferably confident as he usually did. But right at that moment, he was still breathing long and deep, his eyes were still somewhat glazed over and he couldn’t wipe the lusty grin off of his face—all after-effects of the massive cum that Jon had just induced on him. 

“You are extremely bad at hiding crushes, Batson,” Damian continued. “You were finding every excuse to stick to me like a pining puppy dog back then.”

“Was it that obvious?” Billy asked thoughtfully, although his eyes never left Damian’s hand as it stroked his cock.

“At the time, my father told me that it’d be quite improper to bed a League member,” Damian said nonchalantly, though it was obvious he found it infinitely amusing.

“Damn, getting friendzoned by orders of Batman. That’s harsh,” Colin said, as he finally entered the room. He was looking at Damian fondly, notwithstanding the lump in his trousers.

“Colin…!” Damian sat upon his haunches, dropping his hand from Billy’s rod. His eyes were wide but his mouth was half-open in pleasant surprise.

“Hey, Damian. It’s been a while…” Colin said, shrugging with his hands in his pockets. 

The two of them spent a very quiet two minutes just staring and smiling at each other, as though they were catching up either through telepathy or a language composed entirely of eye contact. In a single glance their friendship was rekindled, their histories explained. Colin seemed to grasp Damian’s life in the years they’d been apart, just as Damian understood Colin’s own solo crime-fighting career. With a look, they acknowledged how close they had been, how Colin had seen Damian as his first crush back then, and how he now hoped to consummate his feelings with unbridled sex.

“Well, don’t you guys just stand there,” Jon chimed in. By then he was standing beside Billy, assuming the task of jacking the older teen’s cock immediately after Damian had stopped. “Kiss already!”

Nodding at Jon as though he’d just been given permission, Colin crossed the last few steps to the bed where Damian lay. He leaned in and closed his eyes, and not a second later felt the warmth of Damian’s lips on his own. It didn’t take very long for both their arms to wrap around each other and for their tongues to join in on the fray. 

“Damian told me before that I wasn’t his first kiss,” Jon said conversationally to Billy. “He told me all about Colin, so I thought he was Damian’s first. Guess I was right.” 

“Looks like…they’re really…into it…” Billy managed to say amid the rapid pace that Jon was jerking him off to. Both of them had moved a bit further to the side of the room to give Damian and Colin some space, but Jon wasted no time, keeping his hands busy on Billy. The boy was already using his super-speed and seemed like he was thoroughly testing Billy’s pleasure threshold. “Look, dude, if you keep that up I’mma cum too early…”

“Fine, fine…” Jon conceded, letting go of Billy’s thick six-incher. “We gotta try that when you’re Shazam-ed up and everything. I bet you can last way longer.”

Billy caught his breath and muttered, “Christ, kid, I’m starting to think you’re a super-villain in disguise.” When Jon just scratched the back of his head and gave him a goofy grin, Billy continued, “Seriously, are we sure you’re Superman’s son? You’re way too young to be that lewd and way too sunny to actually be that horny.”

“You act like you’re sure that my dad doesn’t have sex with my mom all the time,” Jon replied, a knowing look glinting in his eyes.

“Of course I…wait, what?” Billy stumbled. He actually had not ever thought the Man of Steel could ever stoop down to acts of lasciviousness like any common man, but then he guessed that Jon was here so Superman must have had sex at least once…

“Yup, they do. Like every night, when they think I’m asleep, and every time I go out with Damian. Why do you think they’re always rushing to get me out of the apartment for our patrols on the weekends?” Jon continued matter-of-factly, as if knowing his parents’ sexual proclivities was as mundane as the weather.

“Whoa…holy shit…I guess I never thought Superman fucks,” Billy said. Now he had an uncomfortable mental image of Superman, naked except for his bright red cape, having sex with a random woman. The discomfort wasn’t the mental image itself, but rather that Billy had definitely felt himself get harder at the thought of it.

“Sometimes I even hear them at it when I’m flying back home,” Jon added. “I have to knock over a can or scare a cat away to make some noise so they know to stop 'cause I’m home. I have to pretend to be that clumsy.”

“I mean, kids like you usually are,” Billy said absent-mindedly. He didn’t even realize he was already staring above Jon’s head and slowly stroking his shaft to the thought of an extra-horny Superman.

“Hey, I am _not_ clumsy,” Jon huffed. “Damian taught me better. Right, Damian?” He glanced over at Damian, expecting the latter to validate his pride. At that moment, though, Damian had his head thrown back, he was lying on the bed again as Colin, still clothed, mercilessly nibbled on Damian’s nipples.

Billy and Jon broke into a fit of laughter at the sight. 

“At this rate,” Billy mused, “Damian’s gonna cum hands-free and Colin’s gonna ruin his pants.”

“Guess we should help them out,” Jon said, beaming at Billy. 

The pair went over to the bed. Jon began helping Colin take off his button-down plaid shirt, even as the redhead powered on and continued to trade spit with his erstwhile crush. Jon managed to extricate Colin away from Damian enough to help remove Colin’s pants while Billy grabbed one of their shirts—he had no idea whose it was at this point—off the floor and used the sleeve to wipe the spittle all over Damian’s face. Damian nodded his thanks.

Finally, Jon removed Colin’s socks, revealing his cute, scrunched up toes. Colin was now as naked as the rest of the boys, his own five-inch carrot top hard and quivering. He was kneeling between Damian’s outstretched legs on the bed, and despite his obvious arousal, he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He looked like he was utterly awed at having his hard cock out in the open and so close to Damian. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening…” Colin said.

“Does it feel like a dream, Wilkes?” Damian asked, his voice a sultry whisper.

Colin nodded, and then gulped with the fear of a boy who would wake up from a dream of paradise if he so much as said the wrong thing. Damian seemed to acknowledge this and raised his leg to hook it over Colin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Colin stroked Damian’s smooth skin then gave it a few appreciative licks.

“I don’t…think Colin knows…what he should do…exactly,” Billy panted quietly. Jon was stroking his cock again, and he’d begun to leak some precum.

“You’re right,” Jon nodded without skipping a beat, despite being preoccupied with beating Billy’s meat. “I thought you guys were supposed to be better at this cuz you’re older?”

“That’s no— _yaah_!” Jon had yanked Billy by the dick closer to Damian’s face. Damian turned to stare at Billy’s cock, only inches away from his lips, then leered at it like a predatory cat cornering a mouse. He flicked out his tongue and teased Billy’s piss slit, eagerly lapping up the oozing precum.

After that, Jon produced a bottle of lube from somewhere and began generously pouring some onto Colin’s hardness without even waiting for Colin to say anything about it. Jon seemed very accustomed to taking charge, and all three older boys seemed quite willing to acquiesce to his directions.

Colin couldn’t think. That he was a virgin didn’t help his poor heart as the slick coldness of the lube and the warmth of Jon’s small hand stroking his cock to coat it evenly clashed to overwhelm his nerves. The very notion of a cute eleven-year-old boy jerking him off was already enough to make him explode right there and then. But knowing what was coming next—Damian’s hole, apparently already gooey with lube—was far too much for his adolescent brain to process. Colin’s hesitation was caused by his need to think of everything, of the whys and hows and consequences. He worried about a lot of things. But all those thoughts melted away, dripping off his lubed-up dick courtesy of Jon Kent.

“Colin, you can put it in Damian’s butt now,” Jon said like he’d issued this same order a thousand times before. “You’ve always wanted to have sex with Damian, right? Now you can! I was lubing him up with my fingers while I was sucking him off earlier.”

At the back of his mind, Colin dimly remembered nodding. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. To Colin, the world consisted of only his cock and Damian, naked and beckoning him forward. 

Colin was going to fuck Damian Wayne.

Damian raised his hips, and Jon—seemingly prepared for everything—slid a pillow under him. Damian spread his cheeks, his winking hole expressly inviting Colin in. Beaming wide, Colin shimmied closer, held both of Damian’s legs over his shoulders, and eased his tip inside the boy that he’d been enamored with for more than three years.

There was little resistance. And yet, Colin felt like the head of his dick was smothered in all directions by an impossibly powerful pressure. It was all he managed to get in at first before he stopped, involuntarily shaking and reveling in the otherworldly sensation.

 _So this was what sex feels like_ , Colin thought. Sex was reducing the world to nothing but your cock and the hole it was fucking. It was the feeling of getting your cock tightly embraced all over and around, as though it was getting wrung dry to squeeze out your very soul. All the pleasure you would ever feel in life, concentrated into one moment, into just a few inches of rigid flesh and smooth skin— _that_ was sex. And Colin still had only the _head_ in. 

“Colin,” Damian began, getting the redhead to open his eyes, “Do you want me?” 

Colin took a few seconds to muster a reply, but finally settled for a frantic nod.

“Okay,” Damian said calmly. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his expression was almost feral. His face was practically snarling from a deep kind of hunger. “Then FUCK me! Fuck me _HARD_!”

Damian’s shouting triggered something inside Colin, and he looked like he'd snapped out of a trance. Damian gave an order, but he’d wanted so much more than what he’d said. Colin understood—he understood that Damian wanted to be spoiled. Damian wanted to be debased. Damian wanted control taken from him. Damian was allowing Colin to _own_ him.

Colin’s face came alive as he took in Damian’s wanton expression—tongue licking his lips, cock hard and dripping. Damian’s wild desire seemed to infect Colin in that same instant, and he couldn’t help but bare his teeth as he yelled, “ _Take it all, bitch!_ ” 

He buried his whole length inside Damian, and Colin felt everything _burn_ with his desire.

“ _Ngghh!_ That’s right, make me your bitch, Colin!” Damian yelled. 

The bed was rocking from the sheer force of Colin’s rabid thrusts, as he cast aside all his reservations and momentarily changed his purpose in life to “fucking the brains out of Damian.” Every thrust was a burst of euphoria that he'd never thought possible, a cornucopia of pleasure and warmth that was making his cock go absolutely crazy. Colin needed to thrust in harder, faster, as deep as he could go. Damian’s lewd open-mouthed expression seemed as though it was putting words in Colin’s mouth—words that felt as dirty as they were appropriate. Colin felt it was only right to use them.

“Fucking whore!” Colin hissed through his teeth. “You like it when you’re stuffed with cock? I’m gonna make you my cum dumpster!”

These were words that Colin wouldn’t be caught dead ever saying, being as sweet and gentle as he is. But something in the way that Damian had looked at him made the insults almost intimate. If Damian’s lusty smile and stiff bouncing cock was anything to go by, Damian approved of the crude language whole-heartedly. 

“Hey, Damian,” Jon chimed in sweetly, which in the sexually-charged moment was so absurd that it was actually arousing. “Billy wants some, too.” 

Damian turned his head to the side, and Billy’s cock was still there, still painfully erect. Billy had been mesmerized by watching Colin bunnyfuck Damian, and the scene made him harder than ever. Billy’s attention snapped back to Damian when he felt Jon grabbing his shaft (the younger boy seemed very fond of grabbing his cock) and pointing it at Damian’s mouth.

“Tell me the truth,” Damian managed through grunts. “When you wanted us to hang out back then, you always imagined us ending up with our dicks out, right?” 

Billy grinned sheepishly. “I…I don’t know, man. All I knew was…you looked really cute and cool and…I needed you to be my friend. I wanted to play with you…alone...and…yeah, okay. Maybe I kinda did, but I just didn’t know it.”

“Perv,” Damian teased. “What if I don’t want to suck your dick, Batson? Are you gonna make me?”

“You snarky little bastard,” Billy replied, enjoying the game. “I’ll make you beg for cock until you gag.”

“Is that right?” Damian asked coyly. “Not if my lips are sealed.” Damian pursed his lips tightly together, and then smiled tauntingly. His swagger was only slightly marred by his head shaking slightly with his entire body as Colin continued his fierce fucking spree.

Billy prodded Damian’s face with his cock, jabbing the angry redhead at Damian’s flushed cheeks. Still Damian didn’t budge, his lips locked into that lewd smile. Billy rubbed his cock across Damian’s forehead, his nose, and over his closed eyes. Damian nuzzled into it, his nostrils flaring as he savored the heady musk of Billy’s manhood. Still, his lips were shut. 

“I could actually cum from this,” Billy giggled as he rubbed Damian’s face with his cock repeatedly. The sight of Damian’s face smeared in his fluids was hotter than any porn he'd ever seen.

“That wouldn’t be fair, though,” Jon said. He held his hand up for Billy to stop.

Damian raised an eyebrow at Jon, more curious than anything. The way Jon looked at him, Jon seemed like he was trying to solve a mildly difficult puzzle. Then, without warning, Jon unleashed his secret weapon. He closed his eyes, then smiled as wide as he could until his dimples appeared on both of his cheeks. 

“That’s…cheating,” Damian said weakly. In his head, he called it Jon’s ‘mind control smile’. Jon had no mind control powers, of course. But his natural beauty, his absurd cuteness, his abstract quality of being so adorable and precious seemed to become tangible when he smiled wide like that. Every time he flashed Damian that smile, Damian simply couldn't refuse him. Whatever time of the day it was, Damian saw the sun shining brightly through a clear blue sky whenever Jon gave him that smile. It was simply, utterly, disarming.

Damian leaned in for a kiss, and Jon obliged him. Jon’s lips tasted sweet, like licorice on a warm sunny afternoon. Actually, Damian felt more like it was licorice with a the sudden spice of peppermint, since Jon suddenly used tongue on him, adding just a little spike of heat and passion.

All too soon, it was over. Jon broke off, a victorious grin on his face. Damian smiled ruefully, admitting defeat, and then happily swallowed Billy’s eagerly-waiting cock. 

“Holy smokes…” Billy gasped. “Damian...you cocksucking...genius…!”

Jon was incredibly good at sucking boy dick. But that only meant that a true connoisseur had been his mentor, and it was none other than Damian. The former assassin turned Boy Wonder was not very forthcoming with the origin of his oral prowess. Even Jon, with whom Damian was famously intimate with, was not entirely sure if Damian had learned this particular trade back in his League of Assassins days, or if it was an acquired skill from when he’d started living as Robin in Gotham City, with Batman and the rest of the former Robins. Jon was all too aware of the very sexy implications if the latter was true, and he was hoping for a chance for some alone time with Damian’s older brothers to confirm the veracity of that theory.

Wherever it was that Damian learned how to suck, though, it must have been one especially educational experience for him because the young hero honed his skill practically into an _art form_. Billy Batson found this out the... _hard way_...as his hard-as-rock rod pumped in and out of Damian’s hungry mouth. 

“Fuck... _fuuuuuck_ …!” Billy moaned, his thoughts too consumed by sex to dig up more descriptive vocabulary. He’d already taken to grabbing Damian’s head and fucking his mouth, pumping as he pleased. It felt absolutely _magical—_ and Billy should know, since his heroic persona Shazam was basically the keeper of magic in the world. The fact Damian _let_ him seize control was insanely hot to Billy, since he knew Damian was practically a bratty control freak. Damian might probably kill him for this transgression later, Billy thought. But this moment, this pleasure, was worth _dying_ for.

For Damian, _control_ was a very fluid concept. Billy might have thought that since he was fucking Damian’s mouth as fast as he wanted, he was the one in charge. But to Damian, it was actually a surrender. Damian seemed quite amused by Billy’s quick submission to his mouth and how the older teen had so readily abandoned all reason to get as much of his cock in Damian as much as possible. 

Billy couldn’t be blamed for that sentiment. Damian’s mouth was a hot and moist cradle of bliss that promised an unending land of milk and honey and cummies. Billy couldn’t believe how insanely good it felt, and he could hardly believe how Damian—the handsome boy that he’d been wanting for so long— was now smirking up at him from waist height, or at least as much of a smirk he could manage with a cock in his mouth. Pleasure aside, he began to feel an intense feeling of gratitude for being allowed this intimacy. He would’ve thanked Damian if he'd been able to utter anything other than incoherent moans at the moment. Instead, he settled for stroking Damian’s hair affectionately, and silently promising to smear Damian’s face with his gooey gratitude later. Damian liked that, right? But that was for later. Now, he was solely focused on pumping his thick teen cock in and out of Damian’s mouth.

Sex often made boys boorish and unrefined, and Billy was no exception. Damian, however, took pleasure in the craft of it and the results that it gave him. He reveled at how Billy went totally nuts whenever he’d thrust in, because Damian somehow always had his silky tongue ready to expertly swirl and wrap around the head of Billy’s cock. Damian never gagged, either, as experienced as he was, and he knew just when to lick, and slurp, suckle, and swallow all the way to his throat, despite the fact that Billy’s mouth-fucking was bereft of any sense of direction or purpose. Damian was the one steering Billy’s cock, more than anything, and Damian _loved_ it.

Colin was practically an orange-topped blur as he fucked Damian with all the ferocity of a jackrabbit on steroids while Billy was thrusting in and out of Damian’s face like it was his own personal cocksleeve. Damian’s hand was trying its hardest to mimic the Flash’s incredible speed with how fast and hard he was jerking off his modest dick. Meanwhile, the mastermind behind it all—young Jon Kent—stood in front of the rabid threesome and began to _count_.

“One, over there to Damian’s left,” Jon murmured, pointing at the spot in question. “Two, Damian’s right side, so that’s both hands.”

Jon had been mostly left out as the two other teens ravaged Damian, and his dick had already softened. But with the clarity afforded to a boy that didn’t have a crazy erection, Jon recognized _opportunity._ It wasn’t lost on him how successful and enjoyable his snap decision to let Billy and Colin join had been. He'd thought up until then that doing sex stuff with Damian was already the most fun that he could possibly have. But then, letting in the two other boys had been even better, especially when they'd unquestioningly obeyed Jon’s instructions. It only stood to reason that more boys would equal more fun.

“Art and Tai would love to get in on this,” Jon mused. “I wonder if I can still fit Bart and Connor, though? Third...I wonder where he’d go...there’s already four boys on Damian by then—” but at that point his train of thought was broken by a high-pitched squeal from Colin.

“ _Fuuuuck yes!!!”_

Colin tensed up and slammed his cock into Damian, hard. His spooge blasted out like very viscous fireworks, filling Damian’s ass with so much cum that a little bit even leaked out. Damian was so surprised that he stopped sucking Billy and even accidentally bit his dick, making Billy yelp. 

“Jesus, Colin,” Billy groaned. “Maybe a little warning next time you shoot?” Billy was stroking Damian’s hair as if that made his dick feel better about being bitten. Damian looked like he wanted to scold Colin too, but his mouth was still stuffed with Billy’s cock and he could only glare.

“Sorry!” Colin apologized. “I couldn’t control myself...it just felt so good inside Damian…”

Billy chuckled and shook his head as he resumed fucking Damian’s mouth again. Colin rubbed Damian’s thighs in repentance as he tried to catch his breath.

Colin didn't know, though, that the scene he’d just made had given Jon a brilliant idea. That was why he was thoroughly surprised to see Jon’s naked body in front of him the next time he looked up.

“Hey, there, Jon…?” Colin asked awkwardly. Jon had apparently floated over to the bed, one foot to each side of Damian’s hips. He was right in front of Colin, with hardly any space between them. Specifically, Colin’s face was just at the right height to have a point-blank view of Jon’s crotch.

“Colin, you just gave me an idea,” Jon said. He was practically bouncing on his heels and would’ve rocked the bed if he wasn’t actually floating an inch above the mattress. 

“Yeah? What is it, dude?” Colin asked.

“It’s a secret—for next time,” Jon giggled conspiratorially. “But right now, I need your help to make it clearer in my head.”

“Sure,” Colin nodded.

“Can you suck _my_ dick?” Jon asked with the cheerful casualness of a boy asking for the time.

Colin’s eyes left Jon’s and focused on the soft little acorn presented before him. He’d only need to lean his head forward ever so slightly and his lips would already be on it. He’d actually forgotten all about Jon when he’d begun fucking Damian. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the younger boy, because he’d been equal parts bitter about having been replaced and grateful that Jon would even consent to him fucking Damian.

But now Jon was smiling so sweetly at him, and it twisted Colin’s logic into knots. At one time, he’d asked himself what Damian saw in Jon that he himself didn’t have. But now Colin’s curiosity rendered that question moot. Now, he just wondered what Jon _tasted_ like. Surely, Jon’s little dick was as sweet as the boy’s smile—it was why Damian had liked him so much. Probably.

Colin called bullshit on Jon’s supposed charm. This wasn’t charm—this was outright sorcery. It was Colin’s only way to explain why he didn’t even so much as ask why before he pursed his lips and slurped down Jon’s sleeping boyhood.

The meaning of words are formless and abstract. It takes a truly significant...or even magical...experience for one to claim that they’ve experienced a word’s meaning through their physical senses. At that moment, Colin Wilkes _felt_ what ‘smooth’ meant. He _felt_ what ‘soft’ was. The sensation on his tongue reminded him of a luxurious pillow filled with a soft down of feathers. He saw in his mind a tapestry of silk being dragged pleasantly across his naked body. The feeling was simply _exquisite_. Colin just hadn’t expected it to come from the feeling of having Jon’s dick in his mouth. 

Jon giggled at Colin’s almost pious expression, with the older boy seemingly cowed and awed by the sheer sensation of having Jon’s dick between his lips. Jon felt ticklish as a very curious tongue began gently exploring all that it could, lingering especially at the tip of his dick. All too soon, the tickling evolved into something far deeper and richer, becoming a fierce heat that pooled at Jon’s crotch. His dick began to grow in earnest, and Colin seemed to marvel at the uniquely riveting experience of feeling a boy’s dick slowly expand to a full erection inside of his mouth.

Almost at once, Colin’s own cock—having already softened slightly but still lodged inside Damian’s hole— went rock hard once more. Colin didn’t even have to think as his body immediately reacted on its own and resumed fucking Damian for round two. Colin was on horny auto-pilot as he moved his hands to Jon’s bubble butt and pushed. Jon got the message and began thrusting in and out of Colin’s mouth dutifully, grabbing onto the older boy’s red locks for support. 

Was Jon indeed sweet? Colin lapped up the pearls of precum that began to form at Jon’s tip and couldn’t arrive at an answer. Jon’s dick was such a _pleasure_ to suck but he couldn’t decide if it tasted like anything at all. Then again, Colin found that he was chasing that sensation—that high he was getting whenever Jon’s little boy cock slammed into his mouth right up until his nose was tickling Jon’s smooth crotch. He was chasing it like he would a particularly sweet candy. Jon didn’t literally taste sweet, but Colin hungered for him as though he was actually a sugary snack all along. Colin devoured Jon’s prick so vigorously that Jon wasn’t even sure if he was thrusting on his own or if Colin’s hands, firmly gripping his waist, were already setting the pace.

Among the four boys, the issue of who climaxed first was as surprising as it was quick. Although one would think that having cum earlier would mean a longer time to cum again, Colin defied biology by spurting a second load into Damian’s already cum-soaked insides. He stabbed Damian's hole for one last time, and the force of it inadvertently made Damian take in more of Billy’s cock than he’d intended, deep-throating the older teen unexpectedly.

Billy was so surprised that he instantly shot copious jets of milky cum all over the confines of Damian’s throat, which the latter greedily gulped down without any problems. All of a sudden, Damian gagged as he felt an electric shock course through his lips. The cock in his mouth expanded nearly threefold at the same time as a thunderclap exploded in the room. Billy must have accidentally said his magic transformation word—’Shazam!’—mindlessly as he'd cum, because in his place now stood a naked and impeccably-sculpted man that vaguely looked like Billy except twenty years more matured.

Jon practically jumped in shock at Billy’s thunderous transformation. He’d grabbed Colin’s head and yanked it toward his dick almost as if he was trying to shield Colin instinctively. The combination of split-second fear seemed to drive Jon to the edge as he sputed four small helpings of his watery seed into Colin’s mouth, followed by three weaker squirts from his madly-twitching dick. Exhausted, Jon collapsed onto Damian’s waist, his butt landing squarely on Damian’s hard cock, sandwiching it between his cheeks.

Damian was already overwhelmed by all the sudden exertions on his body in the space of a few seconds, what with Colin smashing his ass and Billy literally exploding on his face. Jon squishing his boner between two ample buttcheeks was the last straw, and ropes of creamy cum burst from his tip like water from a fire hose. It was almost as though Jon hadn’t sucked him dry barely an hour before.

\--

Alfred heard the explosion almost three minutes earlier and he was already panicking, fearing that he might already be too late to help Damian and his friends. It had taken him a couple of minutes to get a fire extinguisher and gather some wet towels to wrap around the boys’ faces to protect them from the fumes. He didn’t know exactly what the boys had done to cause an explosion in the manor, but in a world with superheroes, teenagers playing with explosives for a hobby wasn’t at all surprising to the old butler anymore.

He practically leaped up the stairs three at a time, even as his shoulders ached from the weight of the four soaked towels and the heavy red canister of foam. Finally, he reached Damian’s room and bashed it open with the fire extinguisher. 

The first thing that Alfred noticed was the smell of ozone that wafted out of the room. It could’ve only come from something like a lightning strike, and Alfred was willing to believe it was actually that despite the lack of any rain clouds in the area.

Then, of course, Alfred finally saw what the boys were _doing._

He sighed the deep tired sigh of an old man who was so accustomed to walking in on his charges doing the absurd to the point that he was desensitized to it. He’d once walked in on a young Bruce Wayne attempting to stab his torso to see where he could get stabbed without it being fatal. He had once walked in on Tim Drake in the bathroom, submerging himself in the tub which he had filled with _coffee._

He was no stranger to the boys’ sexual pursuits, of course. He’d walked in on Jason watching porn on the bat cave's main computer more times than he could count, and several times he’d walked in on Dick Grayson in bed with a lady friend. More than once, two women had left his room despite Alfred seeing only one on the bed initially.

And yet, Damian took the cake for the absolute shock factor. Alfred had backed away from the door after what he'd seen had burned itself into his retinas, and had then walked away from sight with the air of a man condemned. Alfred retreated back to his quarters and turned up the TV volume as loud as it could go. He needed to watch reruns of _Hell's Kitchen_ for several days straight to bleach his memory.

After all, it would take many hours of Gordon Ramsey yelling at people for Alfred to forget that he’d just seen Damian fucking Colin Wilkes like a dog in heat, and beside them, Jon Kent furiously sucking the penis of a muscly full-grown man—probably Billy Batson—with his super speed.

 _Virginia, come here a minute. The meat is not cooked. It’s fucking raw!”_ Gordon Ramsey blared out from the screen.

“Yes, chef,” Alfred intoned mournfully. “They were indeed _fucking_ raw.”


End file.
